


equal exchange

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Manipulation, Negotiations, Power Couple, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: "You're thinking of it now, aren't you?" Grindelwald says. "Something that will make one night of acting worth it. Tell me, my dear, and I'll make your wishes come true."There's something about his voice that promises so much in every word. A quiet certainty that whispers darkly at the back of the mind, licking at the edges of every secret that Graves tries to keep locked away."Beg me," Graves says.Grindelwald blinks. "Excuse me?"Graves seizes upon Grindelwald’s surprise like the weakness it is. "Beg me to do it. Show me how much you need me there," he says. "Grovel for it, if you can."





	equal exchange

**Author's Note:**

> for day 4: begging

Graves is carefully turning the pages of a book when he hears Grindelwald Apparate into the foyer. He's careful because it is an old book -- very nearly priceless -- and he knows that Grindelwald would be upset if he damaged it. It's a very careful line that Graves walks -- his presence here wavering uncertainly between guest and captive. He cannot leave without Grindelwald at his side, but his every need is attended to by Grindelwald himself. (He doesn't know know how Grindelwald finds the time, to be honest, with his earnest efforts to sustain his new world order.)

When Graves sets the book aside as he rises to greet Grindelwald, he can almost admit to himself that he doesn't mind his situation. He might not be what he once was -- the lauded director of MACUSA and the most powerful Auror in the United States -- but in many ways, his position has not changed. Though it may be for appearances only, Graves is still a powerful leader's Right Hand Man, and Grindelwald will do all manner of things to make it appear as if he has claimed dominion over the United States in the same way he intends to do for all of Europe. Soon, the pretending won't matter, but for now, Grindelwald needs his cooperation. That's one of the very few things that has made these many months bearable.

"I am going to a party tomorrow evening," is what Grindelwald opens with. He presses a kiss to each of Graves' cheeks in greeting. "You will have to accompany me."

Graves, having risen up on his toes to receive the kisses, sways back. "A party. What kind?"

"My very favorite kind," Grindelwald answers with a slight sneer.

Which is to say, the kind Graves hates most. It's a recruitment party. Graves knows the drill. There will be a lot of pure-blooded families present -- old money, old histories that will remember the harsh persecutions that magical folk discovered at the hands of their No Majs neighbors. They will remember the Great War like a fresh wound, more deeply felt here in Europe than by America. Graves understands the emotions and memories that Grindelwald will be exploiting, but it's distantly. America's history with No Majs is more convoluted, filled predominantly by wizards turning on their own kind.

That said, Graves knows what this means for his part. He'll be there as a symbol, mostly. Britain's unruly child brought to heel under Grindelwald's thumb. A representative of MACUSA held securely at Grindelwald's elbow. Even if there are members of the Ministry present, no one will know it isn't the truth. The Ministry and MACUSA don't talk nearly as often or as effectively as Graves would have liked in the past, and now with MACUSA as wrecked as it is, America will be focused on herself, on her own recovery before she bothers looking past the shoreline.

Grindelwald will want him to stand tall and strong at his side all night. He'll be made to defer and smile and keep his remarks behind his teeth lest he offend delicate egos. Graves will hate every second.

"No," he says.

"No?"

"I'm not interested in being your plaything at the moment."

Grindelwald isn't pleased when he grabs Graves by the wrist. "I could force you--"

Graves yanks free. "But we both know how well _that_ will go. Not even the Elder Wand can keep me from fighting the Imperius Curse."

There's a moment, Graves knows as he turns away, when Grindelwald considers using Imperius anyway, and Graves braces himself for it. But the moment passes. Grindelwald grinds his teeth in frustration and ultimately decides that there are easier ways to get what he wants than to spend a whole evening with half his focus on maintaining the strength of a Curse.

He comes up behind Graves and settles his knuckles very gently against the curve of his spine. "What can I do to convince you? There must be something you want."

There always seems to be, Graves admits to himself.

He finds Grindelwald’s reflection in the nearest window. His piercing blue gaze is riveted, and Graves shyly averts his gaze.

"You're thinking of it now, aren't you?" Grindelwald says. "Something that will make one night of acting worth it. Tell me, my dear, and I'll make your wishes come true."

There's something about his voice that promises so much in every word. A quiet certainty that whispers darkly at the back of the mind, licking at the edges of every secret that Graves tries to keep locked away.

"Beg me," Graves says.

Grindelwald blinks. "Excuse me?"

Graves seizes upon Grindelwald’s surprise like the weakness it is. "Beg me to do it. Show me how much you need me there," he says. "Grovel for it, if you can."

He twists away, retaking the seat he'd left upon Grindelwald’s return, and sinks back into its cushion as he picks up his book again, prepared to wait all night if he has to -- if Grindelwald will deign to do as Graves demands at all.

Grindelwald hovers for a long moment, exactly where Graves left him. The hand he had curled against Graves' spine hasn't dropped, and his fingers flex, twitching open and then closed again, balling into a loose fist. Graves doesn't dare look up from his book to check, but he can imagine the man's expression -- not smirking as he tends to do when conjuring his wicked plans, but rather a softening around his mouth as he considers doing something he's never done before. Graves cannot help licking his lips in anticipation.

At first all that Grindelwald does is step in from of him, his feet precisely at shoulder width apart. Very military of him, though Graves doesn't think Grindelwald has served a day in his life.

Grindelwald clears his throat.

"Yes?" Graves asks without looking up.

"Please come to the party with me."

"No," Graves replies at once. He glances down to the floor pointedly. "Try again."

"Be reasonable, Percival," Grindelwald says. "I said _please._ "

"That was politeness, not begging," he tells him. "Do it correctly or go to the party by yourself."

Grindelwald's lip curls. "Fine!" he snarls, storming off and slamming the door behind him.

Graves slumps in defeat, wondering briefly at how badly he will be punished for his impudence. Grindelwald allows himself to be pushed often but never too far and never for long. Graves is always testing the limits, but this...

He sets the book aside and tips his head back, closing his eyes. He's tired. It's late. He should sleep, and perhaps in the morning, he can suggest something easier for Grindelwald.

||

He jerks awake a handful of hours later, still sprawled in the chair. The room is dark; the landscape beyond the window, layered in night. There's a shadow at his feet and then the press of fingers around his ankle, squeezing gently. Graves extends a hand, sliding his fingers through thick blonde hair without trying to grasp or force the shadow closer.

"So it's going to be like this?" Graves asks quietly. "Is it easier to do in the dark?"

Abruptly, lights burn to life, and for a moment, Graves is blinded by the brightness. He squints with a grimace, adjusts, and holds his breath at the sight of Grindelwald kneeling in front of him. Grindelwald has discarded his usual layered attire, and there is suddenly an awful lot of skin to look at. A few scars, but not as many as Graves might have thought. A part of him aches to touch and explore, but he refrains, ignoring the urge.

Grindelwald's hand drags up the inside of Graves' calf and then presses his knee wide enough to make room for himself. He fills the space up naturally, and Graves lets him, encourages him closer with a gentle kick of his heel. Grindelwald kisses him languidly, mouth soft and tongue teasing, and Graves makes a small noise into it, helplessly dropping his hands to Grindelwald's chest. The heat of his body is enormous, searing against Graves' palms. He sighs when Grindelwald pulls away.

"So," Grindelwald says. "You want me to beg."

Graves swallows dry. It clicks in his throat. "Yes."

Grindelwald hums as he bends to mouth at Graves' neck, smiling when Graves allows him greater access. He kisses all along the slope of his neck, down to the curve of his shoulder and then up to his jaw, until finally he is pressing his teeth near Graves' ear. Graves shivers in anticipation.

"Please, Mr. Graves," Grindelwald teases, voice falsely high. "Please, oh please--" He breaks off with a chuckle when Graves pushes him away. "Was that not right?" He laughs again.

Graves shoves him further back, holding him there with a bare foot on Grindelwald's chest. "Try again."

Grindelwald is still fighting off laughter, but he nods loosely, a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. "Please," he says.

"Again," Graves snaps. He's not interested in the politely affected words that Grindelwald uses on others.

"Come now, Percival. Be reasonable." Grindelwald tries to push Graves' foot off his chest, and Graves simply kicks him away before he can. His lip curls with irritation.

"Again," Graves says, quieter.

Grindelwald's mouth stays stubbornly shut.

"If you want me there, by your side," Graves begins, then stops. "If you want me, then try again."

A minute passes. Then two. Then slowly, Grindelwald edges closer. "Please," he says, voice dark. "I do want you."

Graves holds his breath, but does not expect more.

"Please," says Grindelwald again. He crowds into Graves' space once more, presses the word against the shell of his ear. "Please," he says with a purr. "I need you."

Grindelwald's hauls him close unexpectedly, pulling Graves straight into his lap and then caging him into the chair. There's plenty of room to move, but nowhere to go, no way for Graves to get enough leverage to straighten. He can only grasp at the chair and squeeze his legs around Grindelwald's waist, biting his lip when he feels the heavy bulge of Grindelwald's dick against his ass.

"It can be no one else," Grindelwald says, touching Graves' jaw to force their eyes to meet. Grindelwald's eyes are burning dark. "Please, will you come?"

Graves's hands go around Grindelwald's shoulders. His fingers knot in Grindelwald's hair. "You need me?" he breathes.

"Yes."

Grindelwald whispers the word straight into Graves' mouth, kissing away the desperate groan that slides out  Graves' throat. If Grindelwald's fingers on his body feel more like claws than anything, Graves does not point it out. He likes it, he thinks -- as a sign of just how much Grindelwald desires to keep him. More so than the wards that keep him trapped in this house. More so than Grindelwald's willingness to leave MACUSA mostly intact if only Graves came with him.

"Show me," Graves moans, arching up.

"Agree to the party first," Grindelwald counters sharply.

"Yes," Graves agrees, kissing Grindelwald fiercely. "I'll go to your stupid party."

He will have bruises in the morning, if the way Grindelwald twists and pins him to the floor is any indication. Graves doesn't mind. He'll walk naked around the house for as long as they're present, and when they fade, he'll remind Grindelwald again that he needs proof. He'll be petulant and demanding. He'll be dismissive of Grindelwald in ways that no one else in the world is, and Grindelwald will come crawling back -- angry and powerful and more possessive than ever.

And if Graves likes it -- if he _prefers_ it, this game they play, over the life that he had before -- then the only one who knows it, will be himself.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this turned out quiiite how i wanted it, but i hope yall liked it


End file.
